


A puppy in the house

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [11]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Harry, Tanya and several dogs.





	A puppy in the house

**Author's Note:**

> The black Scottish Terrier called Scotty is inspiered ny my grandmother, who didn't have one but two Scottish terriers named Scotty growing up.

"I must say, Tanya, I never took you for a dog person. A cat lady at the most, or one of those people who hate animals." Harry smiled, watching as Tanya cuddled with Kipper in the living room while he prepared lunch. Lucy was stroking herself against his leg, the big dog obviously trying to steal attention from the new woman in the house.  
  
"Oh, I love them. I had this tiny Scottish terrier when I was little called Scotty. She was so stubborn, but I loved her." Tanya smiled, scratching Kipper behind the ear and delighting as the dog waved it's tail excitedly. "It was always my husbands who disapproved, really. Too big and loud and hairy. You can only guess why we never had babies." She rolled her eyes, smiling at the big black dog stretched across her lap. "Plus Donna has a mild allergy, so I always figured it was for the best."  
  
"Well, with me you can have all the dogs you want. We can clean if Donna is vistimg." Harry responded. "I had actually been thinking about getting another one." He smiled, walking into the living room with two plates of sandwiches, Lucy right behind him. Sitting down on the couch, he handed one of them to Tanya and kept the other one for himself. "Oh! Hey girl" He smiled as the large golden retriever jumped up into his lap, positioning herself opposite Kipper. None of them were quite small enough for the tiny IKEA couch, but the dogs didn't care.  
  
"We could keep an eye out for one" Tanya offered casually. "Look at ads, visit a shelter...Lucy and Kipper are such friendly dogs, I bet they wouldn't mind a sibling." She smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich as she kept petting the dog with her other hand.  
  
It felt as though their relationship was becoming real and solid before Tanya’s eyes. They were planning on getting a dog together - you just didn't do that if you didn't see things lasting.  
  
"Yeah, I think it'd be nice. Maybe a puppy, a little baby for the old ones." Harry suggested through a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"Fine by me" Tanya grinned.  


* * *

  
  
"Harry, for the last time, why do i have to keep my eyes closed?" Tanya complained, nonetheless keeping her eyes closed as she waited patiently in front of the open fireplace. They had been in the midst of exchanging Christmas gifts when suddenly, Harry had ordered her to close her eyes.  
  
"Because your big Christmas gift is not exactly wrappable." He said, the statement followed by a number of unidentifiable sounds. "Oh no you don't!" Harry screamed.  
  
Then, she heard a dog barking. It was light, more of a yelp than an actual bark, and she knew it could not be neither Lucy nor Kipper, which they had temporarily locked in the bedroom for convenience.  
  
  
Tanya froze. Surely it couldn't be? Harry wouldn't be that spontaneous, would he? "Harry? What was that?"  
  
  
"Nothing sweetie. You can open your eyes now." Harry grinned, sitting down opposite Tanya with her christmas gift in his lap.  
  
Slowly, Tanya opened her eyes. At first it was bit hard to get accustomed to the brightness of the fireplace, but then it all came into place. Everything around her looked the same it had when she closed her eyes fifteen minutes earlier, and there was only a single exception to this.  
  
Sitting in Harry's lap was a tiny, black puppy with a bright red collar. Seeing her looking at it, the dog barked enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry you didn't." Bending down to look closer at the puppy, Tanya felt her all the words she would have said stocking in her throat. Not only was it adorable little puppy, it was Scottish terrier puppy. "You did not get us a Scottish terrier puppy"  
  
Harry frowned, a little concerned when Tanya spoke. Somehow he'd expected a more positive response. "You told me you had one when you were a child, so when I spotted this little lady down at the pond, I thought it would be a great gift!"  
  
  
"A girl? It's a female?" Completely awed, Tanya lifted up the pup, laughing as it liked her in the face. "It's just like my puppy from when I was little. She even has a red collar, just like she used to."  
  
"I know" Harry grinned. "Rosie told me, said you'd shown her some photos once. Do you like her?"  
  
  
"I love her! I love you!" Smiling, Tanya leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips to show her appreciation, before going back to loving the little puppy. “What are we going to name her? Does she have a name already?”

 

“Well, she did come with a name, but they said it was okay to rename her and I wasn’t sure you would like it…” Harry smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Try me” Tanya felt completely blissful as she cuddled the tiny puppy, surprised to feel it cuddling her warm, sweater clad body back.

 

“Scotty” Harry said, smiling awkwardly. He knew Tanya would go bonkers when she heard about it, and yet he couldn't imagine anything better.

In fact, he was quite convinced that watching Tanya sit on his rug and cuddle a tiny puppy was the best thing he had ever experienced.

 

“No!” Tanya shrieked, gobsmacked that such a coincidence had actually happened. “You’re kidding! You’re not making this up, are you?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m completely serious Tanya. It felt like a sign, someone pointing out why I should definitely bring this dog with me home.”

 

“And she’s all ours?” Tanya felt as though she was going to cry. She felt like a little girl all over again, the tiny pup resting trustingly against her chest.

 

“All ours if we want her. We have two weeks to give her back if something goes wrong or Lucu and Kipper don’t like her.” Harry explained. “They were a little suspicious when I told them she was gift, so if we’re keeping her they’re going to be stopping by an extra time to meet you and all that.  Just so they know she got a good home.”

 

“They can stop by and see how she’s doing all they want. We are keeping her, and she is going to have a great home here.” Feeling the puppy wiggling in her arms, Tanya let the dog down onto the floor, watching with mirth as it went straight to examining a leftover box from an earlier gift.

  
“Much like you, then” Harry teased, pulling Tanya close and giving her a loving kiss on the lips.

 

Tanya smiled, relaxing in his arms and settling to watch their newest member of the family playing with wrapping paper. “I love you”

 

“I love you too” He kissed her on top of her head, enjoying the warmth radiating from her body.. “Merry Christmas Tanya.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos & comments!


End file.
